Silas
Silas was a warlock who is possibly the first immortal creature in history. According to Atticus Shane, Silas created a spell to become immortal with the help of Qetsiyah. The spell could possibly be part of the ritual Esther used to turn her children into the first vampires. History Silas was a warlock involved with Qetsiyah. He wanted to live forever so he created a spell of immortality and Qetsiyah (who was also a witch) helped him out of love. But when she learned he loved someone else, who he intended to make immortal as well, she murdered his lover and imprisoned him for all eternity. Season Four In the episode We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, Professor Shane tells students the story of the first immortal and his tragic fate, as well as a legend that mentions his return. His tombstone is donated to Whitmore College, but by whom is unknown. It is thought to be the world's first tombstome. Personality Not much is known, or nothing personality of Silas. During and after exposure of the story of the first immortal, Shane Atticus describes part of the true nature of Silas. Shane says "Maybe we should be afraid", Bonnie and Atticus Shane have a little conversation - Bonnie: "Qetsiyah sounds like a bad ass", but Shane says "Nothing compared to Silas." Shane describes Silas as very dangerous and malicious. Physical Appearance Powers and Abilities Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still has these abilities. *'Channeling:' The act of channeling or drawing other forms of energy and power by focusing on celestial events. *'Conjuration:' The act of calling, commanding, or summoning an element, object, person, or spirit already in existence. *'Elemental Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, water, and weather. *'Mind Control:' The act of controlling and manipulating the minds of humans. (Similar to Compulsion) *'Mind Stunning:' The act of bemusing and rendering someone unconscious. *'Pain Infliction:' The act of creating and inflicting excruciating pain upon another person, especially vampires. *'Precognition:' The act of foreseeing future events and happenings. *'Spell Casting:' The act of changing and controlling events by magical influence. *'Telekinesis:' The act of controlling and manipulating the movements of objects and persons. *'Witches Brew:' The act of brewing and concocting supernatural elixirs and potions that contain mystical properties. Weaknesses Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still has these weaknesses. *'Fear:' A distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain, etc., whether the threat is real or imagined; the condition or feeling of being afraid could cause a witch to temporarily lose their powers. *'Overuse Of Magic:' The excessive use of magic could lead a witch to death from over-exertion. Tools Note: Silas was a warlock however after he was turned immortal it is unknown if he still can use these tools. *'Candles:' Witches use candles to draw energy from the flames and also enhance their spells. *'Grimoires:' Witches document their spells, rituals and recipes in books called Grimoires. *'Stones & Herbs:' Witches use stones and herbs to aid them as they have a magical entity. *'Talismans:' Witches use material items that can act as a talisman. It is said to be one of the most powerful tools used by a witch Name Silas is the short form of the roman name Silvanus. It was not used as an English name until after the Protestant Reformation. Silvanus is a roman name derived from the Latin word silva meaning "wood, forest". Silvanus was the Roman god of forests. This name also appears in the New Testament belonging to one of Saint Paul's companions, also called Silas. Gallery Immortality past (1).png Immortality past (2).png Immortality past (3).png Immortality past (4).png Immortality past (5).png 4x06-history.png VD406b_0042r.jpg-3be0f0d8-t3.jpeg Trivia *According to what Shane says, Silas can be considered to be the oldest character in the series. *His name is derived from the roman god of forests which is ironic since vampires are considered the enemy of Nature. *There is no mention of the origins of Silas, or Qetsiyah, but one can assume that they were born in the Old World. *Silas' history is very similar to Esther's. **Both were in love with their respective lovers, but at some point they betrayed them. *The symbol depicting a serpent or dragon eating its own tail, is Ouroboros. The Ouroboros often represents self-reflexivity or cyclicality, especially in the sense of something constantly re-creating itself, the eternal return, and other things perceived as cycles that begin anew as soon as they end (compare with phoenix). *In one of the pictures in the presentation, there are two humanoid forms, right side looks like a human form as a pharaoh or someone of high rank, while on the left looks like a human form as a warrior or a priest. *The Hunter's Mark is related to Silas and Qetsiyah. See Also Category:Characters Category:Unseen Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Unknown status